That's The Way I Loved You
by Serenity Tei
Summary: Bella recuerda a su ex, Edward Cullen y no puede evitar compararlo con su actual novio, pero nada es lo mismo...Songfic, basado en la cancion de Taylor Swift.


BELLA Point Of View

Jacob era el perfecto novio debia admitirlo, sabia exactamente como me sentia, era tan sensible, siempre me entendia. Mis amigas Jessica y Angela siempre me repetian cuan bueno era, Jessica mas que nada, y siempre lo comparaba con su novio Mike. No podia pedir a alguien mejor para mi.

_He is sensible and so incredible __**El es sensible y tan increíble**_

_And all my single friends are jealous __**y todas mis amigas solteras están celosas**_

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better __**el dice todo lo que necesito escuchar .. Es como si**_

_**No pudiera pedir nada mejor**_

Siempre que quedabamos para salir, me abria la puerta del auto y me comentaba lo hermosa que me veia, y estaba perfectamente bien…hasta que escuche la noticia.

_He opens up my door and I get into his car __**abre mi puerta y entro a su auto**_

_And he says you look beautiful tonight __**y me dice luces hermosa esta noche**_

_And I feel perfectly fine__** y me siento perfectamente bien**_

Mi padre estaba hablando por telefono y pude escuchar claramente su nombre: "los Cullen regresan a Forks", fue en ese momento que los flashbacks empezaron, el y yo... Edward…

_-__Bella, pero solo es un dia podrias solo..._

_-__¡no! Edward, por dios es un examen final, no puedo faltar-le repeti enfadada a mi novio por enesima vez, el queria que faltara para poder salir juntos pero no parecia entender que ¡era un examen final!._

_-vamos Bells-me dijo usando el tono mas seductor que tenia y poniendo sobre mi todo el poder de sus ojos esmeraldas a los que no podia resistirme, el sabia cuan guapo era y lo usaba en mi contra. Pero vamos es que ninguna chica (y algunos chicos) podia reistirse a 1,90 mts de atractividad, seduccion, e inteligencia enmarcada por unos ojos verdes extraños y desorbitantes, con cabello castaño cobrizo inusual y musculos bien desarrollados mas no exagerados..._

sacudi mi cabeza y subi a mi cuarto, pero antes que pudiera entenderlo lagrimas saladas bajaron por mis mejillas

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain __**pero extraño gritar y pelear y besarnos en la lluvia**_

_.__..Edward, no podemos irnos asi como asi-le susurre a Edward, estabamos en el aparcamiento, escondidos debajo del techo de la cafeteria por la "muy extaraña" lluvia aqui en Forks. Era el dia del examen y el decia que tenia algo muy importante que mostrarme_

_-Vamos Bella, no seas cobarde.-me reto jalandome_

_-Edward, ¡¡No!!-dije mas firmemente, no me gustaba que me dijeran cobarde. Y sali de debajo del techo hacia la lluvia_

_-Bells, te prometo que luego daras el examen, y conociendote aunque no lo hagas tendras el mejor resultado final-dijo, llegando a mi, tomando mi cara entre sus manos y besandome suavemente. Era la sensacion mas maravillosa el besarlo mientras la lluvia caia sobre nosotros. Pronto el beso se convirtio en algo mas apasionado y asi fue como llegamos al auto y dos horas despues estabamos en un hermoso prado lleno de luz y flores, mientras el me preguntaba si estaba segura y luego..._

aleje esos recuerdos dolorosos de mi y me acoste en la cama, soltando un par de lagrimas mas. Era devastador su sola mencion y tambien patetico, hace dos años habiamos terminado y aun me acuerdo de esos horribles meses que mi madre consideraba en que estaba en "estado zombi", luego Jacob, el hijo de un amigo de papa, llego a mi vida y la alegro un poco, nunca lleno el espacio de Edward pero al menos me hacia sentir mas completa.

Pero yo ame mucho a Edward era comprensible que pasara esto ¿no?...

_And it's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name __**y son las 2 AM y maldigo su nombre**_

Trate de no llorar mordiendo mi labio inferior y me fije en el reloj-despertador que tenia en mi mesita de luz al lado de mi cama. 2.00 A.M. "maldito Edward Cullen" pense con rabia. Por suerte o lo que sea logre dormirme luego de media hora mas o menos debido al cansancio emocional y mental, pero...

_-EDWARD NO PUEDES SEGUIR ACTUANDO ASI-le grite, verdaderamente enojada. Estabamos solos en su casa acababa de armar un lio tremendo en la escuela por que Mike, un compañero mio de Quimica, habia tratado de flirtear conmigo y cuando el lo vio se puso como loco._

_-Bella, yo te amo, ¿por que lo haria sino?, es un maldito estupido y necesitaba que alguien lo acomode en su lugar-dijo sentandose en su sofa de cuero negro de su habitacion_

_- pero podrias haberme dejado a mi-dije, cerrando mis ojos tratando de calmarme aunque la rabia era notable en mi voz, no era la primera vez que Edward hacia algo como esto y ese era siempre el problema: que lo volvia a hacer una y otra vez..._

_-¿Por que?, ¿querias decirle a que hora podian verse?, ¿que acaso me engañas con el o con algun otro?-dije con voz cargada de veneno. Inmediatamente abri mis ojos pensando que esto era una broma, pero el me veia con una furia desconocida para mi._

_-¿que?, ¿que estas diciendo?-susurre con dolor._

_-ESO BELLA, ¿TE ESTAS VIENDO CON EL?, ¿POR ESO TE ENOJA QUE LE HAYA PARTIDO LA CARA A ESE ESTUPIDO? ¡ERES UNA CUALQUIERA!-me grito con odio, levantandose y caminando hacia mi. Era la primera vez que me gritaba y nunca pense que fuera algo asi_

_-Eres un idiota-dije soltando un par de lagrimas de dolor y de rabia, ¿tan facil era para el pensar eso?, ¿que acaso pensaba que era una cualquiera?, ¿pensaba que no lo amaba lo suficiente como para serle fiel?, todas esas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza y al ver el dolor que me provocaba quiso enmendarlo_

_-Bella, lo siento, cariño, yo...-dijo acercandose y tratando de tomar mi brazo, a lo que me aleje de el. Yo siempre estuve para el, siempre aguante su actitud, sus extraños cambios de humor, cuando nadie lo hacia, siempre fui yo quien lo hizo, pero no podia dejar que me siguiera lastimando tanto, estos ultimos meses las peleas eran mas frecuentes, pero el nunca me grito algo como esto...era suficiente_

_-no Edward, esto es suficiente, ya no podras enmendar lo que dijiste, en verdad crees eso y..._

_-Bella, por favor, hable sin pensar, lo siento mucho nunca quise...-empezo a decir desesperado_

_-no, Edward...creo que necesitamos...un tiempo, esto es demasiado, no puedo seguir aguantando tus estupidas escenas...no puedo soportar el que no confies en mi cuando yo te confie toda mi vida...es demasiado doloroso...-dije con lagrimas cayendo, el se veia dolido, y deseperado_

_-Bella, no...por favor, podemos solucionarlo...te amo-dijo con voz estrangulada, parecia que tambien queria llorar_

_-yo t-tambien, pe-ero no podemos dejar q-que nos lastime m-mas, no creo que haya solucion posible para esto...-dije como pude entre sollozos_

_-Bella, te lo pido no arruines lo que tenemos... por favor_

_-tu ya lo arruinaste, no podemos seguir asi, no al menos hasta que madures-dije secando mis lagrimas y yendome sin mirarlo. A los pocos dias me entere que su padre, que era medico, habia recibido una propuesta de trabajo en un gran hospital de New York, luego de eso no volvi a saber de el..._

me desperte agitada, no habia soñado con nuestra ultima pelea desde hace como un año, y seguia surtiendo los mismos efectos: lagrimas, dolor, punzadas en el pecho, dificultad para respirar hondo y mucho mas dolor. Un poco despues me permiti recordarlo, tal vez eso sirviera para volver a cerrar este capitulo otra vez...

_You're so in love that you act insane __**estas tan enamorado que pareces loco**_

_And that's the way I loved you __**y esa era la manera en que te amaba**_

_Breakin' down and coming undone __**quebrándote y hundiéndote**_

_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush __**es una especie de montaña rusa**_

_And I never knew I could feel that much __**y nunca pensé que pudiera sentir tanto esto**_

El siempre habia sido un ridiculo, hacia estupideces para hacerme reir, solia molestarme mientras hacia la tarea para tener una excusa de besarme, me llamaba a cualquier hora solo para decirme lo mucho que me amaba, cuando eramos pequeños golpeaba a quiensea que me molestara...y cuando eramos mas grandes tambien, el siempre quiso lo mejor para mi y muchas veces quise disculparme con el y perdonarlo, pero mi orgullo me lo impedia, el me habia herido mucho, pero cuando quise ir a verlo para decirle que tal vez si lo podiamos solucionar...era demasiado tarde, el no estaba, su familia se habia ido y con el mi corazon, estuve varias horas en el bosque, tratando inutilmente de borrar el dolor pero nada cambio y podia sentir que todavia estaba ahi. Esa era la manera en que lo amaba, tan jodidamente hermoso, tan estupidamente amoroso, tan malditamente el.

_And that's the way I loved you __**y esa era la manera en que te amaba...**_

Pero no podia actuar asi, llorando por el solo por que regresaba, ahora yo tenia a Jake y debia amarlo a el. Sonaba tan sencillo, pero intuia que no seria asi.

_He respects my space and never makes me wait __**el respeta mi espacio**_

_And he calls exactly when he says he will __**y llama exactamente cuando dice que lo hará**_

_He's close to my mother __**es cercano a mi mama**_

_Talks business with my father __**y habla de negocios con mi papa**_

_He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable __**es encantador y atractivo, y estoy cómoda**_

Pero vamos, jacob era mejor que Edward en muchas cosas, nunca me seguiria por el parque y me asustaria de tal modo como una vez lo hizo Edward,aunque esa tarde termino con el empujandome en los columpios y yo riendo como no lo hacia desde niña...Pero Jake siempre me llamba cuando decia que lo haria, y nunca falto a una cita...aunque el nunca haria una banda de mariachis con Emmett y Jasper para nuestro aniversario de 2 meses... Pero Jacob se llevaba muy bien con mama y papa le tenia mucho aprecio con todo eso que iba a abrir un taller mecanico propio...encambio _el, _nunca se llevo con papa, hasta teia la sensacion que queria matarlo cuando me besaba frenrte a el, aunque a Edward nunca le importo eso, siempre trato de ser cordial con el para no herirme y dudo que Jake hubiera desobedecido una orden de alejamiento trepando por mi ventana para poder verme...Pero Jacob era encantador, simpatico y me hacia sentir comoda...

_And you were wild and crazy __**y tu eras salvaje y loco**_

_Just so frustrating intoxicating complicated __**solo tan frustrantemente toxico, complicado**_

_Got away by some mistake and now .. __**Te fuiste por algún error y ahora…**_

Solte unas lagrimas mas, no importaba que Jake fuera el hombre perfecto, yo no necesitaba a alguien perfecto, solo necesitaba nuestras estupidas peleas, nuestras reconciliaciones, necesitaba su abrazo protector, sus besos tan dulces, sus bromas idiotas, su perfume intoxicante necesitaba el aire de mis pulmones, sentirme viva, ser una niña de nuevo, ser una con el...necesitaba a Edward y con ese pensamiento me dormi

no se como logre superar esa semana pero de alguna forma lo hice y hoy volvian los Cullen. Decir que estaba nerviosa era quedarse corto. En solo una semana mi mundo cambio con la sola noticia que volvia, me habia hecho pensar, llorar, maldecir, y una pequeña parte de mi tenia esperanza, esperanza que vuelva por mi, que me siga amando aunque sea un poquito, una pequeña porcion de lo que yo lo amaba...

Con mi padre ibamos a verlos, luego de haberle asegurado que iba estar bien, llamo a Jake para que me acompañe, asi que el tambien iba a ir, me parecia absurdo esta clase de "proteccion" que mi padre me ordenaba tener, pero conociendome, lo mas probable era que lo necesitara. Y si que lo comprobe...

Cuando llegamos a la antigua casa de los Cullen, vimos el Mercedes de Carlisle estacionado en la calzada junto a un Volvo plateado, de alli bajaron Alice, quien habia sido mi mejor amiga, una rubia hermosa que supuse era Rosalie, novia de su hermano Emmett y sobrina de Esme, y supe que el momento habia llegado, lo veria de nuevo, luego de nuestro ultimo encuentro...

y alli estaba el era mas hermoso de lo que mi imaginacion o mi memoria podrian llegar a pintarlo, verlo de nuevo me provoco una punzada de dolor, con su cabello cobrizo, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, sus fuertes musculos, pero la magia se rompio cuando el se dirigio hacia esa rubia que vi antes, me habia equivocado no era Rose, esta chica tendria mas o menos mi edad, pero su pelo era de un tono mas rojizo que rubio, y sus facciones no eran tan hermosas y naturales como las de mi amiga Rosalie, auque eso no quitaba lo hermosa que era. Pero lo que hizo que mi corazon se rompiera mucho mas de lo que estaba era ver como ella se colgo de su cuelloy le sonrio de forma radiante...

-¡BELLA!-grito Alice y vino corriendo hacia mi y eso me alegro pero no opaco el sentimiento de dolor que tenia en mi corazon. Corri unos pasos y cuando nos encontramos nos abrazamos muy fuerte.

-¿como estas?-susurro, sabia exactamente a que se referia

-como puedo.-le susurre de vuelta a lo que me abrazo aun mas fuerte si se podia.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking __**el no puede ver la sonrisa que estoy fingiendo**_

_And my heart's not breaking __**y mi corazón no se esta rompiendo**_

_Cause I'm not feeling anything at all __**por que no siento nada en realidad**_

Levante levemente la vista y vi a Charlie hablando con Carlisle y Esme mientras Edward me miraba y luego paso su vista hacia Jake, entonces se acerco a nosotros cuando Alice me solto, con esa rubia siguiendolo, yo solo le di una sonrisa falsa, y me volvi hacia Jacob.

-¿Jake podemos irnos?-le dije, el conocia mi historia con Edward, y solo se limito a asentir y envolver mi cintura con su brazo.

-Alie, debo irme.-le dije evasiva. Ya no podia saber si mi corazon tendria reparacion alguna, por que estos momentos no sentia ninguna de sus piezas, solo sentia un vacio, como un hueco alli donde solia estar.

-pero Bella, ¿que...?

-despues te llamo-le dije llendome con Jake. el me llevo hasta casa donde le dije que lo sentia, pero nesecitaba estar sola y el como siempre me dijo que estaba bien, y que s necesitaba algo que lo llamara.

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain __**extraño gritar y pelear y besarnos en la lluvia**_

_And it's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name __**y son las 2 AM y maldigo su nombre**_

Cuando se fue subi a mi habitacion y me apoye contra la pared mientras me deslizaba hasta el piso llorando, sentia punzadas de dolor en el corazon, una especie de opresion en el centro del pecho y me repetia que era una tonata, se suponia que estaba con Jake, que lo amaba, no podia estar llorando por otro asi, no queria llorar asi por Edward ni sentir el dolor que sentia, pero me era inevitable.

_I'm so in love that i act insane __**estoy tan enamorada que actuo como loca**_

_And that's the way I loved you __**y esa era la manera en que te amaba**_

Sabia que Charlie regresaria pontro a ver como estaba por lo que decidi irme de alli. Camine por Forks sin rumbo y cuando me di cuenta estaba frente a nuestro prado, y lo unico que atin a hacer fue correr, correr por las calles semi-desiertas, quien me viera diria que estaba loca, pero la verdad es que solo staba enamorada, y el amor duele mas alla de la comprension humana...

_Breakin' down and coming undone __**quebrándote y hundiéndote**_

_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush __**es una especie de montaña rusa**_

_And I never knew I could feel that much __**y nunca pensé que pudiera sentir tanto esto**_

_And that's the way I loved you uhhh __**y esa era la manera en que te amaba**_

llegue hasta aquel parque en el que me habia quedado con Edward una vez toda la tarde y me sente en el mismo columpioen el que estuve con el...sin quererlo una lagrima salada bajo lentamente por mi mejilla, pero una calida mano la seco. Cuando levante la mirada vi a Edward enfrente mio, era hermoso y lastimaba tanto saber que lo habia perdido por una estupidez.

-Edward-dije con la voz rota

-Bella...lo siento tanto-susurro con dolor

-¿que cosa?-¿el que lo amara y que el no me correspondiera?, ¿lo que habia pasado entre nosotros?, ¿el que sea ahora que me dara cuenta cuanto lo amara ahora y que se reira en mi cara?, ¿QUE?, ¡¿¿QUE SIENTE??!

-lo de ese tal Black...tu padre lo quiere matar-dijo arrodillandose para quedarse a mi altura

-¿que? ¿que paso? ¿por que papa quiere matar a Jake?-pregunte confundida

-¿tu no sab...?, entonces por que estas aqui?, ¿por que lloras?-pregunto, ahora el era el confundido

-¡que paso con Jake?-dije con firmeza dejandole saber que no lo dejaria correr, ademas que asi me ahorraba el tener que decirle que lloraba por que lo habia visto con otra, ya que nunca se me dio bien mentir y menos a el.

-no se si soy la mejor persona para decirtelo Bells-pronuncio. mi corazon dio un brinco hacia mucho que nadie me decia 'Bells', solo el me llamaba asi.

-Edward, escupelo-dije tratando de controlar las ganas de besarlo que tenia, y tambien tratando de relanterizar el ritmo extremo de mis latidos

-Charlie fue a buscarte a casa de Black, y...-me miro indesciso y yo le hice un gesto para que siguiera-y...este...el estaba con...con una tal Leah, creo, en la cama...lo siento Bella.-cuando termino de decir eso, me abrazo y yo solo correspondi a su abrazo y aspire su perfume, lo habia extrañado tanto, me encantaba estar entre sus brazos y sentir su calor rodeandome, me hacia sentir a salvo...completa.

Trate de ubicar mi mente en Jacob, pero aunque me dolia su traicion, no lastimaba tanto como cuando Edward se fue, no quemaba con fuego ardiente en mis venas, no me daban ganas de llorar y dejar que mi ser se liberara, no podia sentir que mi corazon se desgarraba y mi vida se destruia, solo...lo sentia, pero nada mas, sabia que nuestra relacion no era mas que compañerismo, amistad, pero aunque dolia un poco, no se asemejaba en nada a lo que paso con Edward, era como comparar un arbol con un bosque, el dolor no se aproximaba en nada con lo que me provoco Edward.

y como se me estaba haciendo costumbre, un par de lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, al pensar que Edward ya no iba a estar asi para mi, nunca mas, que ahora el tenia a esa chica rubia en mi lugar y yo sabia que no podria competir con alguien tan hermosa como ella ni en un millon de años y lo aceptaba, sin embargo dolia demasiado.

-lo siento Edward, estoy siendo una tonta, tu seguro debes de tener un monton de cosas que hacer-le dije cuando me solto secando mis lagrimas, seguro el no queria perder el tiempo conmigo teniendo a esa rubia espectacular en su casa, era obvio.

-no, Bella, no importa...ademas yo...nunca pude decirte cuanto siento lo que te dije hace dos años, estaba enfadado y dije las cosas sin pensar y...-tape su boca con un par de dedos, no queria que se disculpara, yo tambien tuve la culpa y lo habia perdonado desde la mañana siguiente pero por idiota nunca se lo dije y de eso me arrepiento y lo hare por el resto de mi vida.

-Edward, no importa, yo te perdone hace mucho, no tienes por que hacerlo, ve a casa con tu novia, no deberias hacerla esperar-le dije con tristeza.

-¿que novia?-pregunto confundido

-esa chica que estaba contigo, en tu casa, cuando llegaron

-ah, Tanya-asi que ese era su nombre, no me sorprendia.-Bella, ella no es mi novia, yo no he podido perdonarme lo que hice,...yo nunca te olvide Bella, y entiendo que estes dolida por lo de Jacob...pero volvi por que pense que podriamos...madure como pediste y volvi por ti...pero entiendo que ahora tienes una vida sin mi...por dios han pasado dos años, no se que hago aqui.-y luego de decir eso se levanto y comenzo a irse, ¿eso significaba que...me amaba?

-¡EDWARD!-llame, cuando el iba a cruzar la calle, y cuando se dio vuelta, me lance sobre el y lo bese, al principio estaba confundido, pero despues comenzo a corresponderme con pasion, mientras me sostenia en el aire, para que llegara hasta el con mas facilidad. Me encantaba cuando el hacia eso...

_And that's the way I loved you uhhh __**y esa era la manera en que te amaba**_

_Whooa whooo oh oh __**whooa whooo oh oh**_

_Oh and that's the way I loved you_ _**oh y esa era la manera en que te amaba**_

_oh, oh oh uhh .. oh oh oh whoow __**oh, oh uhhh.. oh oh oh**_

_Never knew I could feel that much __**nunca pensé que pudiera sentir tanto esto**_

_And that's the way I loved you __**y esa era la manera en que te amaba.**_

**termine de cantar la cancion y abri mis ojos, todavia me daba miedo el ver al publico cuando cantaba, cuando lo hice comenzaron a aplaudir a lo que sonrei. Entonces baje del escenario y les desee buena noche a los presentes y me fui a mi "camerin" por decirlo de algun modo. Estaba en una presentacion de mi nuevo single "**_**that's the way i loved you"**_** en New York y como era mi primera presentacion en vivo, queria la opinion de las dos personas mas importantes para mi, sabia que ellos estarian esperandome alli de una forma u otra.**

**Cuando llegue habia un ramo de rosas hermosas sobre la pqueña mesa frente al espejo, las oli y mire la tarjeta, sonrei alegremente ante lo que lei:**

_**querida Nessie:**_

_**lamentamos el no estar contigo alli, pero conociendote te debe haber ido muy bien, eres la mejor cantante de country**_

_**que existe y no tiene nada que ver el que sea tu madre ¿eh?, tu padre te manda saludos, esta algo asi como "buscando**_

_**inspiracion" para una nueva composicion de piano asi que prefiero no molestarlo, no quisiera que su proxima obra quede inconclusa**_

_**la verdad amor, no tengo mucho que decirte, sabes que te amamos, y nos fascina que hayas elegido nuestra historia para tu cancion**_

_**cuando la escuche por primera vez llore, pero bueno, todo tuvo un final feliz, tu no estarias aqui si no hubiera sido asi, te amo hija**_

_**y aunque se que ahora no estamos contigo por cuestiones geograficas, se que un dia no estaremos por cuestiones naturales**_

_**pero te amamos y quieremos que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre debes seguir a tu corazon, y no dejar que el tiempo pase**_

_**hay veces en que no todo tiene un final feliz,**_

_**te amamos**_

_**E&B**_

**N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A N/AN/A N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A N/A**

**ola bueno hice este fic para mi primiitix Luly q AMA a Taylor Swift y me pidio que le escribiera algo con esta cancion xD ah! y he aki las explicaciones ;) asi q buehhh:**

**=(hija de Bells y Edward conocida como renesmee) en este fic es una cantante de country y su madre (Bella), le conto la historia de como dejo a su padre (Edward) por sus constantes peleas y su inmadurez y como luego se dio cuenta que su orgullo le habia hecho perdelo, pero luego el regresa y vuelven a intentarlo y obviamente (en este contexto) se casaron y tuvieron a Nessie.**

**2. Bella tenia 19 años en la historia y corto con Edward a los 17 mas o menos. Edward tiene su misma edad en esta historia...**

**bueno creo q s td si alguien tiene alguna duda mandm 1 pm o rr y yo lo contestare ¿ok?, **


End file.
